Dilacerado
by F. Coulomb
Summary: A verdadeira razão pela qual Albus Dumbledore não gosta de Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans -Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores-.


**Dilacerado**

Preto. Albus Dumbledore estava, pela primeira vez desde que deixara a escola, trajando preto. Ele não gostava da cor, ainda que a maior parte das pessoas achasse que ele ficava bonito vestindo-a, pois destacava seus belíssimos olhos azuis. Mas Albus acreditava que era uma cor muito lúgubre para que se usasse em situações comuns.

Entretanto, o rapaz sabia que aquela situação nada tinha de comum e o preto combinava perfeitamente com ela, pois se tratava de um enterro, o enterro de um alguém que o próprio jamais conhecera bem, ainda que constasse entre suas obrigações conhecê-lo, pois esse alguém era sua irmã, Ariana Dumbledore, de quem ele deveria cuidar desde a morte da mãe, meses antes.

Olhou a gravata que deveria colocar, também preta, com algo de impaciência e melancolia. Ir ao enterro de Ariana não era apenas confrontar o fato de que havia falhado em seu papel como irmão mais velho e chefe de família, mas também encarar seu irmão mais novo, Aberforth, e, talvez, a verdade a respeito da morte da menina. Uma verdade que, ele sabia, jamais estaria pronto para enfrentar, ainda que a dúvida causasse uma dor como ele nunca havia sentido anteriormente.

Aberforth não aparecera em casa desde a noite anterior, quando ele, Albus e o grande amigo do mais velho, Gellert, duelaram diante de Ariana, que acabara morrendo atingida pelo feitiço de um deles. O rapaz não se preocupara com o irmão mais moço até aquele momento, pois sabia que ele tinha amigos trouxas na vizinhança e precisara fazer os preparativos para o enterro da menina, mas depois ficou pensando nele e descobriu-se preocupado. Mais uma boa razão para Albus ir ao enterro, verificar se Aberforth ali se encontrava. Já estava na hora dele começar a se comportar como um chefe de família.

Depois de colocar a incômoda gravata, Albus abriu a gaveta onde se encontrava seu bem mais precioso, a varinha que ganhara aos onze anos e pertencera ao seu pai, Percival. Pegou a varinha e a colocou no bolso direito. Foi quando percebeu outra coisa dentro da gaveta, um pacote cujo conteúdo constituía em balas de diversas cores diferentes.

_Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, _pensou Albus segurando o pacote e olhando-o atentamente. Aquela bala lhe fazia recordar de uma brincadeira que Percival Dumbledore costumava fazer com os filhos quando eram menores. Ele pegava os Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans e os espalhava sobre uma região plana e limpa, geralmente uma mesa, então colocava um feitiço que fazia com que todos eles ficassem pretos e os misturava com as mãos. A brincadeira consistia em tentar encontrar uma bala de determinado sabor e quem o fizesse primeiro, ganhava.

Riu um pouco se lembrando das diversas vezes que ganhara de Aberforth e do pai, era sua brincadeira favorita durante a infância e Albus recordou-se das inúmeras vezes que o pai chegou em casa após um dia de trabalho carregando vários saquinhos do doce.

Mesmo em seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, Albus e seu melhor amigo, Elphias Doge, costumavam fazer essa brincadeira. As risadas e os comentários dos dois a respeito das balas que colocavam na boca ecoavam por toda a torre onde ficava o dormitório dos estudantes pertencentes à casa de Godric Gryffindor e, muitas vezes, acordavam até o pobre sir Nicolas, fantasma que habitava a torre.

O rapaz guardou os Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans no outro bolso e virou as costas para o quarto e a casa. Era hora de encarar a verdade e Albus sabia que quanto mais adiasse, pior seria. Ainda relutante e sentindo que não fazia nada além de sua obrigação, ele saiu de casa.

Godric's Hollow tinha o aspecto comum de um pequeno vilarejo inglês. As ruas eram largas e pouco movimentadas, as casas eram pequenas e, em sua maioria, pintadas de branco. Mas Albus não olhou ao seu redor naquele momento, já conhecia o lugar muito bem, apesar de ter passado a maior parte dos últimos sete anos na escola, muito longe dali.

O velório aconteceria no centro, o lugar mais cheio da cidade, de forma que o rapaz não podia simplesmente aparatar em qualquer lugar próximo, pois poderia ser visto por trouxas que se divertiam por ali.

Albus tocou a varinha em seu bolso com carinho enquanto andava pelas ruas em direção ao centro. Ela pertencera a seu pai, que morrera quando ele tinha apenas dez anos, após ser aprisionado na prisão de Azkaban por agredir com magia alguns jovens trouxas. O que ele não havia dito em seu julgamento é que o ataque não fora gratuito. Percival atacara os trouxas porque eles, anteriormente, viram Ariana, então com apenas seis anos e sem qualquer controle de sua magia, fazendo algumas mágicas e a agrediram quando ela não pôde repeti-las, causando um trauma.

Isso fez com que a menina reprimisse sua magia, que por vezes acabava por se descontrolar. Com Percival preso para evitar que a filha fosse enviada ao hospital e aprisionada, coube a Kendra, sua esposa, cuidar dos três filhos e manter Ariana em segredo. Ela realizara um excelente trabalho e todos os filhos haviam sido muito bem educados e a amavam muito, inclusive o próprio Albus, que não sentia grande simpatia por nenhum dos irmãos. Mas naquele ano, poucos meses antes, em um de seus ataques, a menina acabara por matar a mãe e, assim, os cuidados passaram a ser responsabilidade de Albus, que acabara de se formar em Hogwarts e era muito inteligente e arrogante para se sentir bem e confortável diante de sua prisão em Godric's Hollow.

Albus se ressentia da irmã por ter-lhe tirado o pai que ele admirava quando pequeno e a mãe que ele amara durante toda a sua vida, além, é claro, de sua liberdade. Provavelmente, essa fora uma das principais razões para ele tê-la tratado com tamanha negligência. Não que fosse uma boa razão, mas era melhor do que pensar no verdadeiro motivo principal: seu amor por um loiro bonito que apenas tinha olhos para seu plano para governar o mundo bruxo e subjugar os trouxas. _Gellert, _pensou Albus com um suspiro. Achava que não encontraria o loiro no velório de Ariana, alguma coisa dentro de Albus o fazia ter certeza que Gellert partira de Godric's Hollow, por isso não estava muito preocupado com ele.

De repente, o rapaz se viu na frente de uma pequena igreja. Ali mesmo seria realizado o velório de Ariana Dumbledore, como era costume em Godric's Hollow. Ao entrar, Albus colocou a mão no bolso e sorteou uma bala. Colocou-a na boca torcendo que fosse sua favorita, framboesa, mas o gosto que sentiu foi muito diferente, de vômito. Afinal, não era seu dia de sorte.

Olhou ao redor, tentando localizar alguém conhecido. Percebeu que Aberforth estava de pé ao lado do caixão onde repousava a amada irmã dele, chorando como uma criança.

Aberforth não reparou quando Albus se aproximou para ver o rosto de Ariana pela última vez. O mais velho sentiu uma pontada no coração e as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos ao perceber que perdera em poucas semanas a menina que seus pais lutaram tanto para manter viva, à qual deram suas vidas. Como se sentia unido ao irmão em sua dor, esqueceu-se que ele e Aberforth jamais tinham sido muito amigos e que não acreditava que havia mais esperança de que isso um dia acontecesse após o incidente com Ariana e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do irmão mais novo, que desviou os olhos rapidamente do caixão para encará-lo com tanto desprezo que o mais velho recuou.

- É tudo sua culpa, Albus! – Vociferou o mais jovem se levantando e erguendo a mão esquerda fechada.

Antes que Albus pudesse pensar em se defender, o punho do irmão o atingiu seu nariz com força, quebrando-o. O mais velho percebeu que não fora apenas o nariz que quebrara quando ouviu um barulho peculiar ao cair de lado no chão.

Gemendo de dor e segurando seu nariz com a mão esquerda, o mais velho procurou no bolso o motivo do barulho peculiar de sua queda. O que viu a seguir o deixou completamente sem reação, a varinha de Percival Dumbledore se encontrava partida em dois.

Aberforth estava sendo segurado por um de seus amigos trouxas, que lhe sussurrava palavras gentis no ouvido. O mais novo logo desistiu da briga e se voltou novamente para o caixão de Ariana, mas não sem antes lançar ao irmão outro olhar de desprezo.

Albus sacudiu a cabeça. Se tivesse a varinha, poderia concertar rapidamente seu nariz e não haveria danos. Mas acabou por se dar conta de que não se importava muito com o nariz, pois a dor de ver a única herança que seu pai lhe deixara quebrada era muito maior.

Percebeu que aquele soco simbolizava o fim definitivo de sua família feliz. Ariana lhe tirara o pai, a mãe e, mesmo após a morte, conseguiu lhe tirar o irmão. Sentiu que Aberforth e ele não poderiam ambos comparecer ao enterro, pois o mais novo não mais suportaria a presença de Albus diante de si.

Albus concluiu que era Aberforth quem tinha o direito de sepultar a irmã, pois ele quem mais amara Ariana e cuidara dela muito melhor do que o mais velho. Por isso, se retirou do local, percebendo que os olhos de muitos dos presentes estavam nele e a maioria deles tinha algo de desaprovação.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Godric's Hollow, ainda segurando o nariz que teimava em continuar sangrando, olhou para a varinha que pertencera ao seu pai, agora quebrada, e sentiu como se sua alma se dissolvesse diante do tempo, como um Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean que dissolve na saliva provocando um gosto amargo na boca.

Sua infância e juventude, que ele deveria ter deixado para trás com a morte de sua querida mãe, finalmente pareciam deixá-lo, mas, então, a força. Albus tinha plena consciência de que nunca mais poderia se dar o luxo de ser jovem novamente e que a alma da criança que existia nele se separara de seu eu adulto de forma definitiva, ainda que continuasse existindo bem profundamente dentro de seu coração.

Reparou que o gosto da dor que sentia naquele momento era muito pior do que o gosto de vômito da bala que comera enquanto entrava no velório e soube imediatamente que nunca mais conseguiria comer Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans sem se recordar daquele sabor: o sabor de sua alma rasgando-se e sua família, sua infância, desaparecendo dentro de si.


End file.
